


sick (not dying)

by heartforxadia



Series: domestic glimmadora (modern au) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (lmao), F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Modern AU, Sickfic, adora - Freeform, adora being a great girlfriend, domestic glimadora, domestic glimmadora, domestic glimmerdora, domestic glimora, glimmadora fluff, glimmer - Freeform, glimmer x adora, glimmerdora, glimmora - Freeform, glimora - Freeform, how many shipnames do they have, idk - Freeform, sick!glimmer, sickficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartforxadia/pseuds/heartforxadia
Summary: glimmer is sick. adora wants to take care of her, but glimmer doesn’t want her to “waste her time”.





	sick (not dying)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos/grammatical mistakes, english isn’t my first language and i wrote this half asleep. anyway, enjoy!

 

 If anyone was to tell Glimmer that she was going to get three days off, at home, she’d be  _ so _ happy. Three afternoons where her only worry – if you can even call it  _ that _ – would be cuddling with Adora and making more popcorn to watch series? Heaven.    
  
 If that someone mentioned that it'd be because she was going to get sick... Not that nice. She didn't like to be sick, and she  _ definitely _ didn't like to worry people and making people actually take care of her. That's why, lying in bed, face to face with Adora, where she could  _ see _ the tiredness in her eyes, and feel how not ok she was feeling, Glimmer insisted:    
  
— Snap out of it already, I’m  _ fine _ . I promise.   
  
 That was probably one of the most obvious lies Adora had ever heard in her life, so she  _ had _ to frown.    
  
 — You  _ clearly _ aren't!?   
  
 Glimmer sighed.   
  
 — You pass out  _ one _ time and then  _ eeeeverybody _ starts  _ worrying _ about you, and saying that you can't leave home, and you can't  _ eat nice food _ , and-   
  
 — Of course everybody worries about you! You're sick! You passed out just a few hours ago and the doctor said you should get at  _ least  _ two days off. You need to rest, and that's because, uhhhhhh, you're  _ not _ fine!   
  
 She chuckled, what made Adora frown harder – and possibly fight against a smile. Her girlfriend’s chuckles were extremely cute – you could say they were  _ adorable _ .

  
 — I'm  _ sick _ , I'm not  _ dying _ , Adora.— she smiled, pouting a little. She used to do that, unconsciously, since she was a little kid.— And I might be sick, but I'm feeling fine!— “ _ Please _ don't waste your time taking care of me, you’ve got better things to do.”, she wanted to add.   
  
 Adora blinked a few times.   
  
 — You. You just said you were nauseous and going to die. Like, it was literally four minutes ago.   
  
 —  _ Pshaw _ . I guess I'm a little dramatic. And, like, that happened  _ so _ long ago! I'm already feeling better.   
  
 — Did- Did you even hear what I said?  _ Four _ minutes ago.   
  
 — I'm feeling good now! It's nothing.   
  
 Adora smiled, and it was a very. Big. Smile. Maybe that scared Glimmer a little bit. Just a little.   
  
 — Okay then.— her eyes were sparkling.— Take care.   
  
 If she had the strength, Glimmer would never let Adora steal her blanket and wrap herself up. It was  _ cold _ , she was going to  _ die _ .

  
 — Dora. C'mon. The blanket is a  _ shared _ utensil. You can't just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death.   
  
 Adora didn't even look at Glimmer.   
  
 — You won't freeze to death. Your pajamas are warm.    
  
 — Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't get cold. I mean, what are warm pajamas when you have a temperature, am I r-   
  
 — YOU’VE GOT A TEMPERATURE?— she almost jumped, just to turn to Glimmer, who tried not to laugh at her girlfriend’s facial expression – she couldn't tell if she was shocked, angry, worried, or all of the above.   
  
 — Huh. About that. I kind of had a temperature half an hour ago and took some medicine but casually forgot to mention it. Funny story.   
  
 — WHAT THE HELL, GLIMMER. YOU’VE GOT TO TELL ME THOSE KIND OF STUFF! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, SWEETHEART, IF I DON’T KNOW ABOUT-   
  
 — Okay!— Glimmer interrupted her, sighing.— Maybe I'm sick. But what are you gonna do about it? It's not like I can  _ magically _ get better or something.   
  
 — Gods.— she chuckled.— Why are you like this?    
  
 — Amazing, you mean?   
  
 —  _ Stupid _ . I can make you get “magically” better, you dumbass! I've been trying to take care of you for hours!    
  
 Glimmer pouted again. Not nice, Adora, not nice.   
  
 — But that'd be like. Wasting your time.   
  
 — That'd be like. Spending some quality time with my girlfriend and cuddling with her and trying to make her happier.   
  
 Glimmer took the blanket and got underneath it, hugging Adora’s waist and getting as close to her as the laws of physics permitted. Gosh, the warmth of Adora’s chest almost made it impossible for Glimmer to get her head away from there to be able to make her lips meet her girlfriend’s perfect face.   
  
_ Almost _ . Glimmer couldn't help but actually give her a light kiss on the cheek, with a weirdly soft "I hate you" after it.    
  
 — Love you too.— Adora chuckled.— Now let me take care of you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m SO sorry that this was short, i wrote this so quickly and it was based on a draft i already had, so.... anyway, i’ll probably keep working on this modern au and write lots of fluffy (maybe even angsty?) domestic glimmadora. kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
